Urban Warrior
by Aspyrations
Summary: Two weeks after returning to Los Angeles from the Rook Islands, Jason Brody will have to re-adjust to city life and forget about the monster he became as he tries to live a normal life with his girlfriend, Liza Snow. Will he be able to let go of his inner demons and move on, or will he become insane and regress to who he previously was?
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**Important note: This story takes place after the events of Far Cry 3. Although there were two endings, this story goes with the ending where Jason saves his friends and they leave the island.**

* * *

><p><em>Jason Brody and his friends stared death in the face and barely scraped by while on the Rook Islands. Although not everyone was as fortunate to survive the harsh conditions and neurotic pirates and bloodthirsty privateers, they were all glad to have beaten the island's dangers at its own game. They went to the nearest place of civilization, where they found directions to the closest city. From there, flew back to Los Angeles, where they attempted to live normal lives. The only hard part was readjusting to their old lives.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 "The Beginning"<strong>

"Liza, I'm coming!" Jason shouted as he ran through the burning building.

He could hear Liza's cries and shouts for help on the roof, but could not seemingly find a way there. More of the building collapsed by the minute and time was running out. Smoke filled the air and fires blazed all over.

"Jason!" She cried once more.

There! Jason saw a ledge he could walk along that led to the floor above, the floor below the rooftop. An explosion happened from below, causing him to briefly lose his balance. Jason walked along the ledge, facing the wall next to him, cautiously but quickly. There was only so much time left to save Liza.

He made it to the top floor, but the only way to the roof was covered in burnt debris and flames twice the size of him. Jason swore under his breath as another explosion, one larger than the previous one, had tore a huge gap in the floor he was on. He saw that most of the floor below were already engulfed and destroyed in the flames. There was no way he'd get to Liza.

"Jason, the roof is collapsing!" She yelled from above.

Right as she finished, the ceiling collapsed and Liza, still tied to the chair and unable to move, fell through. She was over the edge and Jason instantly darted toward her. He also jumped over the edge, but used his right arm to hold onto something so he would not fall into the flames and used his left arm to reach out to Liza as she fell.

Their hands made contact, but that was all. Jason was a tad bit too late to fully grasp Liza's hand and she fell into what looked like a bottomless pit of fire. He cursed out loud and tears streamed from his eyes as the part he was holding on to also collapsed and the entire building went down.

* * *

><p>Jason opened his eyes. He wasn't dead, nor was he in any fiery place at all. In fact, he stared at a blank white ceiling. The sound of the city outside was muffled, but it wasn't completely silenced. It could be heard almost everywhere in the apartment. Jason looked over to his right to see Liza sleeping peacefully, letting out a small sigh of relief that she was okay. He got out of bed, trying not wake Liza in the process, and walked to the kitchen to make some coffee.<p>

Jason was used to this kind of thing since moving back to Los Angeles with Liza. He had a hard time sleeping for long periods due to having increasingly stressful nightmares about his time on the island. He went out to the apartment's deck overlooking their street and stood in the doorway, sipping his coffee and thinking about things.

Why was it so hard adjusting to life he was once previously accustomed to? It had only been a few months that they were at the Rook Islands, but it seems as if they were away for a few years. Jason wanted to forget his past with the Rakyat, with Citra, and with everything that ever went on there, but everything was still imprinted in his brain as if it had all happened yesterday in the blink of an eye. He knew that readjusting to normal civilization would take some time and that he would to be patient.

Jason turned around to find Liza walking towards him. They hugged and briefly kissed before turning looking out at the street below.

"What's wrong, Jason?" Liza asked as she clung on to his arm and leaned on his shoulder.

"Just another bad dream…" He replied.

"What was it this time? Tell me."

"Remember that time I rescued you? When Vaas captured me and attempted to kill us in the burning building?" Jason asked after a moment of hesitation.

Liza remembered that moment all too well. She remembered feeling helpless and that everything was over. Luckily for her, Jason was there to rescue her and they escaped on a truck. She couldn't believe what Jason was saying after he had finished blowing up the other trucks with a grenade launcher. She remained quiet, but Jason knew that she was thinking hard.

"In my dream, I was at the bottom of the building again. You were still at the top, screaming in your chair. I tried getting up to the top as fast as I could, no matter what got in my way. When I finally reached the top floor, below the roof, everything went downhill. I tried catching you, but you fell down, and the entire building collapsed, killing us both." Jason said, pausing so Liza could take everything in.

"It makes me think, how much differently things would have been if I was unable to save you or Daisy or Riley or anyone. It also amazes, yet scares me how much I had to learn and endure just to save everyone, how much of a monster I had become because of it." Jason said.

"Everything is okay. Just know that you saved us and that's all that matters. We're all still a bit shaken up about what happened, but everything will be okay." Liza reassured Jason.

They kissed again.

"Now, what were we going to do today? Right, take me shopping today. You need something to take your mind off the past." Liza said as they reentered the kitchen.

"Sure." Jason replied.

* * *

><p><strong>This is only the beginning, so it's a bit slow. The next few chapters should have more interesting scenes, so stay tuned if you enjoyed reading!<strong>

**Aspyrations**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Taste of Blood

**I know it's been a while since I posted the first chapter, but school has had me busy for the past few weeks (it should be a bit better now) and my computer recently needed some repairs, so that also delayed the process and made me wait more before completing this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 "The Taste of Blood"<strong>

Peter Marion was overlooking some paperwork that came in earlier today. Tonight was just going to be a stress free, relaxing night for him, or at least he hoped. Too many issues were going around the Family and he hated seeing this stupid drama tearing up what he created.

He sighed and took his cigar out of his mouth, fiddling with it in his right hand while holding papers in his left hand. Marion swiveled a complete around in his chair and looked out his office window at the city below. The city of Los Angeles was bright and alive, as usual, and he took a few moments to take in the view before being interrupted by the door opening rather loudly, which caused him to turn around.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Lucas? You're gonna break that door opening it like you do." Fresno said in a rather annoyed tone.

"I'm just excited and nervous, father." The young man replied, standing before his father's desk.

"What's going on?"

"My initiation, it's tonight. Ricky will be giving me the first test." Lucas explained.

Peter nodded and gave a slight smile. He was proud of his son for making it this far. All Lucas had to do now was prove that he could handle himself in the inner circle of the Family.

"I just came down to tell you and ask for any advice." Lucas added, receiving a hug from his father.

"I want to know that I'm proud of you. Just pass these tests and you'll be all set. Do what you do best and you'll do just fine, Lucas."

With that, Lucas left the room and left the house. Tonight was his night to shine and he made sure that he'd succeed.

* * *

><p>Jason Brody sat in the driver's seat of his car, a black BMW E46, as he waited for Liza to finish shopping in the last store. They had been out nearly all day and it was definitely well spent. He could finally relax without being interrupted by his horrid flashbacks. Jason thought he should do this more often with Liza. It obviously made her happy as well.<p>

Jason looked to his left, which was the store and people walking along the sidewalk. The store's bright lights lit up part of the street, which blended in with the many lights emitted throughout the city at night. A lot of time had passed since Liza left and Jason was honestly getting a bit impatient with her. What was she shopping for anyways? Did she get lost? He knew it was none of his business, but she could have at least been quicker in her shopping.

Pulling out his phone, Jason shoots her a quick text, saying "Where are you?" Liza doesn't reply. It wasn't like her, considering that she was constantly on her phone doing whatever. Jason decided he would wait. He closed his eyes and got some rest while he waited.

Five minutes passed, then ten minutes slowly crept by. At fifteen minutes, Jason had had enough. Liza's reply was still nowhere to be found. He forced himself out of the car in search of her. The sidewalk was still crowded as ever and Jason found himself having to push through the crowd to the store. Just before going through the entrance, Jason felt his phone buzz and heard the ringtone. He instantly reached into his pocket and answered the call after finding out it was Liza, feeling extremely relieved.

"Liza, where are you? Are you done yet?" Jason asked.

"Jason… I need help. I'm behind the store in the alleyway–" Liza was cut off.

The phone relayed an extremely loud thud, indicating that the phone was dropped. Jason heard what sounded like two people struggling and Liza screaming, "Get off me, creep!" He instantly hung up and looked for the entrance to the alleyway, darting to it when he found it. No one was going to hurt Liza and he would make sure of it.

* * *

><p>Man, this chick was determined to get away. Lucas had never fought a woman so aggressive. It was like she trained and fought like an MMA fighter, but didn't look the part. If only Ricky had let him choose his target, he would have probably gotten away clean by now. Oh well, if Lucas wanted to be in the inner circle of the Family, he had to earn it.<p>

He repeatedly tried to get a good grip on her, but she constantly threw him off and attempted to get away. Luckily for him, Lucas was actually skilled but foolishly underestimated his target. He swore and said some more things that the girl couldn't understand before finally getting a good grip on both of her arms. Lucas pulled her toward his chest and kept her in place with his left arm, while using his right hand to pull out a pocketknife.

"You see this? It's probably the last thing you'll ever see, besides my face as I watch you slowly die a painful death." Lucas muttered to the girl.

The girl wasn't struggling as hard now and was in more of a panicked state. She became silent and attempted to wriggle out of Lucas's grasp, but failed to do so because of his strong grip. But before Lucas could do anything, she used her foot to kick him in the right shin, causing him to release his grip and go to the ground. He silently cursed and looked back up to find a male figure approaching. He hugged the girl and told her to stay back, while walking towards Lucas.

* * *

><p>It was at this moment that Jason felt that surge of energy. He could no longer control his inner rage. Even though Liza was safe at the moment, he wanted to make sure this guy paid for what he tried to do to Liza.<p>

"Don't touch her or else." Jason stated in a flat tone.

"Or else what?" The other man mocked.

"Or else I'll beat your face in."

The two men went at each other. Jason could easily recall the skills he learned while on the Rook Islands, for they proved that they could get him out of any situation alive. On the contrary, Jason had no idea how skilled his opponent was, also considering that he was using a knife as well. Jason made sure to get close enough, but also made sure that he was far away enough to escape the blade if it came close to him. Rage filled Jason as he and the other man fought and struggled with each other. He couldn't help but think back to that time he fought for his life, and Keith's life, against Buck. What a deranged man Buck was.

Before he knew it, Jason was getting the upper hand against Liza's failed killer. He managed to disarm the attacker and broke his leg, causing him to fall down. Jason was not completely finished, nor was he completely satisfied. He had an itch that needed a scratching. That itch was blood.

"Jason, that's enough! He's pretty much dead anyways!" Liza called from where she was standing.

Jason ignored her, in his state of bloodthirstiness, and grabbed his opponent's knife from the ground.

"See this knife? It's probably the last thing _you'll_ being seeing tonight." Jason said in an eerie voice.

* * *

><p>Peter Marion was again looking out his window overlooking Los Angeles. He knew his son would someday prove himself to become a top member of the Family. Smoking a new cigar, Marion eagerly waited for Lucas to come home with the details of how he had passed all three tests.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you guys enjoyed this one!<strong>

**Aspyrations**


End file.
